Earth Born Angels
by The Angel Fom Above
Summary: 14 years ago, angels fell from the sky for a mission. The result: The birth of Maximum Ride. Funny, that she was just a normal girl less than an hour ago. Join Max and the Flock as they transform from reckless teenagers to DUN DUN DUNN!Earth Born Angels. ALL CRITISIM IS WELCOME! FAX, NAZZY, IGLLA, AND MORE!(But no dylan of coarse) 1st FanFic, so hang with me!Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I have noticed that when people say 'I wish I could fly' it is past tense. but if you say I wish I can fly, that is incorrect grammar.  
god, I must be really bored.  
so, after not even half a day of school, we came out early with that slip of paper we gave our parents.(must be a New record) so now im in the living room with Fang, and JJ, with their parents and my own. we are all sitting here waiting for Angel, Nudge and their parents. we can't even go to the music room. we have to sit and wait.  
then the sound of the door bell echoed through my house.  
I heard the door open, and they are there with confused faces.  
as they all sat down, and all of our faces turned fearful as my mom said,

"We all need to talk to you."


	2. Open Eyes

I opened my eyes. They adjusted to the sudden brightness of sunrise. its 6:38 - in the morning! "Achievement unlocked! 40 minutes of sleep!" I said to my self. Well, its a good thing that I have an unusual need for sleep. I only need an hour. oh well, I can take a 20 min nap later. Then I remembered that today was my first day of my sophomore year in Middleton High. I got up and looked around my room. all 4 walls were painted black with neon splatters on them. Splashes of shocking blue, bright green, sunshine yellow, and sunrise red, and ivory white. I had a sudden urge to watch the sunrise out of curiosity. I remember in books and movies how they described the sun. like "It looked as if the line of the horizon was on fire! the sea dazzled with the shining rays of sun and -" Save it buddy,. Just watch the sunrise. 2 words always float to my brain when I read al this stuff: Over. Dramatic. I got up and watched the sunrise from my window. Truthfully, it was amazing. I should get up early more often.

I should introduce my self. I am Maximum Ride, but I liked to be called Max. Im a 14 year old girl that lives with her mom, since my dad died in a car crash when I was 2. I have blond hair with a couple of brown streaks, and have chocolate brown eyes. I have a younger sister, Ella, and an older brother, Ari who left for collage.

I got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I loved my room so much! there was a medium sized window, showing the huge lake in my backyard. Next to that was a hammock, the kind that can support itself. With a V shaped beam, and a white bean bag. There was a shocking blue desk in the corner with a lavender swivel chair. next to it was my neon green bed. and next to that was a yellow bookshelf. Next to the bathroom entrance there was a red door that led to my walking closet. There was also a mini fridge in the other corner. In addition to the awesome neon splatters on the black wall, there were some posters of my favorite bands. Like The Pretty Reckless, Evanescence, and Linkin Park. and I also have some of my drawings on the wall. One of my favorite animal, the hawk. One of my favorite anime**(what do you think her fav anime should be?)**

One of my favorite environment, the sky. Out of the 3 basics, land sea and sky, I like the sky the most. It never ends. The turquoise waves will meet the shore and it ends and vise versa. I wish I had wings. I BELIVE I COULD FLYYYY, I BELIVE I COULD TOUCH THE SKYYYYY! *ahem* Then I have my favorite mythical creature all around the walls. Angels. I love them so much. they are mysterious things. I love stroking a pencil across a sheet of paper drawing there gracefulness.

As I made myself a pb&j, my mom came down. a lot of people say I look like her. I don't see it, considering that the only thing we have in common is the eye color ,and now height. But my sister, Ella, almost looks like an exact replica of her. Same Hispanic hair, skin, and eyes.

"Hi mom." I said

"good morning Alex" my mother replied as I took my breakfast to my room.

My mom is so nice to me. She doesn't ground me for stuff like not doing homework for a subject. But she still talks to me and I don't get dessert. I don't get in trouble a lot and don't mind the punishment unless the dessert was Chocolate Chip Cookies. I absolutely love them!

I finished breakfast in my room and went to the room across from mine. I pulled out a key from the chain around my neck and unlocked the door. Since Ella and I are only in a big house, I owned this room too. this was my lounge and music room. the room identical to my room, but instead of black walls with neon paint, it has white walls with splattered paint. instead of a bed, there was a corner with my instruments: silver electric guitar, keyboarded, and a black drum set. There was also a microphone stand. the shelf was filled with song books and journals. some were my songs, other were songs by other people. I was about to pick up the guitar when I checked the clock.

7:00! I was going to be late to the bus! the bus comes in 5 min! I picked up my- you guessed it- black book bag with splattered neon paint on it. I yelled "BYE MOM, IM GOING TO SCHOOL!" "OK! HAVE FUN, AND REMEMBER, DON'T BOTHER YOUR SHOLDER!"

I don't know what the deal is about my shoulder. My mom always fussed at me about it. I really don't care or know. oh well.

I was running to the bus stop and saw something.  
A shimmering outline of a-  
Wing?  
Then a voice, neither male of female, spoke in my mind.

**Look where you are going Maximum. **

I snapped my head up and saw a boy in dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and black converse. He had olive colored skin and jet black hair. He had endless eyes that you could fall into. SMACK! We ran into each other. He fell on top of me but caught himself with his elbows on either side of my heard. We Stared for a moment, me lost in his eyes. We snapped out of it and got up.

Nicolas "Fang" Smith was one of my best friends. His dad died in a burning building when he was 2. He is the only child. We've known each other since babies, our parents being friends.

I checked my watch. Shit. "Fang we missed the bus."


	3. Iggy- The Perv

Fang pulled out his phone and called some one. Iggy, im guessing.

Iggy Grifiths, **(Is that how you spell it?) **Is part of our little group. He is 14 like us, has strawberry blond hair,(even though we occasionally call him ginger to annoy him) and has blue **(Working) **eyes. He is the only child, his mother dead when he was 2. Yes, I did notice the strange sequential time, but its not impossible.

Just to clear it up for ya, the reson why Iggy can drive us to school and we can't, is because my mom works so she takes the car, and Fang's car is in repare.

Suddenly there is a honk that makes me jump over Fangs head. Litterly, I almost drop kicked him. Fang gives me a strange look, and Iggy didn't seem to notice. I shrug "Been working out?…." he asks. Iggy looks over at Fang. "Fangles, your such a pervert. I bet you have been staring at her curves." Iggy snorts. I blush. Fang looks over at him. "You're the pervert Iggy. Did you not see her _jump over my freaking head?"_ Fang retorts. "Lame excuse, Fangy. Just get in the car Maxie and perv." Iggy says

Fang looks over at me. Then at Iggy. We all know how much I HATE being called that. I give Iggy a death glare, which I perfected at the age of 4. Iggy finally notices that its silent, then looks at me. He flinched. "Uh, Max. Lets just get into the car." Says Fang. "Fine." I reply. I get into the back with Fang, since Iggy's stupid backpack is taking over shotgun.

We get into the car. Then after 5 min, Iggy makes a sharp turn. Now note that this is a very crappy seatbelt. I fall to the right, my head dropping. On to Fang's lap, where the sun don't shine. Hard. I hear a _oof_. I get up and turn to fang to apologize. I see him grimacing in pain. The Iggy decides to make another sharp turn. Fang falls to me and knocks his head on mine.

"Ouch!" I exlaim. I rub my head and glare at the oblivious Iggy. Fang turns to me, while I turn to him. "Im sorry for crushing your 'Manhood' with my head Fang." I said with finger quotes around the word 'Manhood' "One, im apologizing because I heard of how much it hurts. Two, you didn't mean it so no problem." I said

AGAIN Iggy over heard that. "So you wouldn't mind if I did _this?_" He asks. He makes ANOTHER sharp turn. Fang caches himself though, and puts a hand next to my head on the window. We both glare at Iggy. He then continues to drive to school. Then we arrive at Middleton High school for sophomore year. **(Is that what year your in if your 14?) **

* * *

**Yes, I know that they are short, but with the 3 day weekend, ill maybe make them longer or have more chapters.**

**-T-A-F-A**


	4. UG Sorry guys!

**Kay, I have tots bad news**

**no im not giving this story away.**

**no its not on hold**

**but yes, I am STARTING OVER. **

**I looked over at it and it was well, crappy. plus, I really screwed up with the settings because this is my first one.  
BUT HAVE NO FEAR! (Superman is not here) **

**I will be posting the redo. It will be called:  
DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

_**How DO You Save The World?**_

* * *

**It will have somewhat the same summery, And I am keeping the "Open eyes" chapter.  
Don't forget to look for it! **

**Bye!  
TAFA**

**p.s should I give you guys some name? like you know how people say 'Bye me lovelies' or 'See ya later superawesomefabulous peeps'**

**What do you want to be called?  
Put your answer in a review, and I will take the most popular one. if there is more than one, ill put it up on a poll.  
May you dive in a never ending bliss of chocolate.**


End file.
